Beginning of a new life
by A.j. Sykes
Summary: Azula visits Ty Lee on Kyoshi asking for her to join her new life. Tyzula


**This started off good then i don't know not my best . Enjoy i guess.**

**I don't own the song or the anything in the story but the idea is mine.**

* * *

_I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you,_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

"Azula? ... Azula!" "You're here on kyoshi … why?"

"For you."

Ty lee grabbed the hem of Azula's shirt to pull her close and wrapped her arms around Azula's neck. Azula missed her smell, her warm embarrass, her smile, what Azula wouldn't do for that smile.

"You came. You found me… How? ... I've missed you." Ty lee said in between the tears of joy she cried into Azula's embrace. She never thought ever that Azula would think about finding her let alone actually finding her.

"Of course I've came. I'll always find you even if it means walking the whole world…. And the how you're not exactly the hardest to find." Azula smiled

Ty lee pulled away from the hug. "When did you get out of prison?" Ty asked skeptically.

" …. About that … "

"Azula you didn't " she said sadly

"I had to I am not wasting the rest of my life in that hell hole! … I'm only 16"

" …. "Ty lee look at her sadness filled her eyes but she knew Azula was right Zuko was going to keep her in there and any discussion of Azula getting out was far from anyone's minds.

"Ty walk with me I'll explain everything. "

"Explain what!? You broke out of prison … the fire nation prison … you came here... after you leave you'll just have to run around the world to get away from everyone. And not even you can run forever at least not with every nation after you… what have you done! … - "

Ty lee was then interrupted by the feeling of soft lips upon hers.

Azula pulled away resting her forehead on Ty lee's "Listen I didn't break out without a plan" she smirked "and besides I won't have to run forever "

"What?"

"There's a semi large town in the earth kingdom that accepts everyone. They follow no one nation it's like a safe haven from the world. I can make a life there, it like a smaller version of Ba Sing Se. it has everything, everything I need."

"Ty ... who are you talking to" a voice interrupted it sounded as if it was coming closer. The light of a lantern coming into view.

"No one just me, myself, and my thoughts" Ty lee said startled

"You have to hide … Fast ... Like now "Ty lee whispered gesturing to a bush "I'll explain later."

"You alright? Your shift is over ... you were supposed to turn in remember? When you didn't report back we started to worried." A kyoshi warrior looking girl asked as she approached Ty lee.

"Yeah. I'm fine just having things to think about."

"Ok well your shift is over I'll take over for you "

"Actually I'd like to take the full shift till 4 am"

"But it's only 12 you sure?"

"Yeah but can you tell the others I'm fine"

"Ok I'll see you at 4 then ... if you change your mind I'll be checking the others at their post." She said walking away.

"Yeah thanks for the extra shift"

Just don't fall asleep" she laughed as the lantern light faded.

"That was close"

"Yeah ... why didn't you tell me you were on duty?"

"..Forgot? "As she adorably smiled while she shrugged and put her hands up.

"Anyway I needed a place a to rest to for the night for the journey ahead but you just took up an extra shift."

"Hey! I thought you had more to say and am I only a resting spot?" Ty said a little hurt.

"No... No no …. I came to see you I've missed you so much and I have a very important question to ask you."

"And that would be…? "

"OK here it goes …I know you have a life here and all but it would make me happy if you said yes - "

"Wait! … You're not asking me to marry you! Are you? …. Azula we're only 16 ..."

"WHAT! … No I was going to ask if you would come with me to the town to live life with me and if we ever got bored we could travel the world together and then go back to the town "

"So … basically the same thing really"

"Well …. Ummm yeah except you know … it's more like an adventure proposal then marriage and besides I'd be more formal if it was a marriage proposal"

"Yeah of course it would be formal."

"So what do you say..?" Azula bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I can't just leave behind this life; I have a job to do."

"Just think about it please … I leave in the morning at 6 "

"Fine I'll think about it till then where are you staying?"

"Ohh. Yeah can I maybe stay the rest of the night at your place?"

Ty lee sighed "Fine I live by the tea shop on the right is my house. You don't need a key to get in but don't get caught. Please"

"Really you have no faith in my stealth skills. Wow I'm hurt" she teased "oh and which tea shop" Azula said as she turned around before she disappeared in to the shadows.

"There's only one tea shop Azula" she smiled

"Whatever see you at the house" she smiled as she disappeared.

Ty lee could get use to hearing that while she would be at work, or waking up to Azula's warm embrace or better yet the soft kisses Azula would give her before it turn into more. Ty lee's thought then drifted off into the good things about living life with Azula would give her. But could she give it all up for her.

4:25 am

Azula was asleep in Ty lee's bed when Ty got home. She was too tired to wake Azula up and give her, her answer so she climbed in bed next to Azula. As if Azula knew she was there she wrapped her arms around Ty; who knew she was a cuddlier. She had 2 hours before Azula left and she would spend it her arms.

"I love you Ty you know that right." Azula mumbled into Ty lees hair

" Yes and I love you too." She said not paying attention to where this was going.

"So is that a yes "

"What? Yes to what"

"My offer from earlier."

" Can we talk about this in the morning I am so tried please."?

"Fine but I have to go meditate"

"Fine whatever"

Azula kissed the top of Ty lee's head before she headed to meditate. Well there goes her 2 hours in her arms plan.

Xxxxx

"Ty….you up ... Ty lee"

"What can't I sleep for a couple more minutes?" Ty lee said a tried voice.

"No it almost 6 I have to leave and you still need to answer my question."

"Fine " Ty lee got up and headed to here closet pick out her clothes and headed to the bathroom 20 minutes later Ty lee walked out in comfortable earth kingdom pants and a earth kingdom shirt and her hair was down falling perfectly around her face. When Azula got a glimpse of Ty lee she was speechless.

"I umm like the … uh outfit yeah it … umm looks good and green it's a good color when you … wear it." Azula stumbled out rubbing the back of her neck.

"This outfit its nothing. Not even my good one. But thank you anyway." She smiled at Azula's nervous. "Well I've got to pack for the journey and don't you have anything better to do then watch me."

"Pack? … Oh... Oh yeah! …wait is that a yes." Azula smile grow and stretching ear to ear.

"Well yeah"

Azula just stood there smiling dumbly.

"Done"

"That was quick"

"I don't have to pack much if we are starting over in a new place"

They then walked to the living room Ty lee stopping at a table and writing something on a paper. "Ready" Azula asked standing at the door

"Umm... Ready. Wow who would have thought I be giving up a perfectly fine life to run away with a fallen prodigy firebending princess."

"Well it can only get better from here right." They walked out the font door and headed to a place on a beach surprisingly no one saw though Azula's horribly put together disguise.

"So how did you get her anyway?"

"May or may not have stolen a boat" Azula said as she walked over to huge pile of leaves, bushes and braches and uncovered a fire nation speedboat.

Once it was in the water Azula kissed Ty lee and spoke "Well who would have guessed I'd be running away my beautiful kyoshi warrior girlfriend"

Xxxxx

"Ty lee you up. It's almost 8:30."

"She in there? "Another voice called

" .. No... "The first voice said "Tell Suki she's missing ... I'll keep looking around"

"Right "

Xxxxx

"Suki ... you're here "

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Yes just this note"

"Here let me see."

_~ Dear Suki,_

_I know this is unexpected but something came up maybe in a few years everyone will understand but for now I know where my life is headed. Hopefully we'll get together someday. Please don't try to find me I'm fine. I have someone with me i think you can guess. but please understand that their not a danger if you won't convince the others to not look for us then do it for me. Please trust me._

_Sincerely Ty lee~_

"…. Azula "

"What should we do?"

"Talk to Fire Lord Zuko …. I believe we can …. trust ... Ty lee at least I want to."

* * *

**Should i keep this going? I kind of like the way its going. R&R **


End file.
